Kings and Queens return
by GriffinRose
Summary: Narnia is not doing well. Caspian can't get his thought straight from having thought of old kings and queens. the proffesor decides to fetch back the kings and queens with a witch, but Narnia is in a bad time. Is it too late for Narnia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. And I know this comes up twice.

This is just an idea that's been festering in my mind since I saw the movie, so I don't know how this'll go.

Kings and Queens Return

Chapter 1

Caspian had been in charge of Narnia now for two months, and he still missed Queen Susan enormously. He missed her wisdom, and especially her kind smile.

Disputes between the Telmarines and Narnians were often. There was hardly a day that went by that Caspian wasn't settling some conflict. He went for walks around the village often to see if there was ever a conflict he could prevent, but it would take much more than that for the two races to get along.

It was all so hard. Professor Cornelius had been a great help in the beginning, but now he was almost too sick to leave his room just for a meal. When Caspian wanted counsel from him, he had to go to see him in the room. It didn't look well for him at all.

Right now Caspian was walking through the kingdom again. His eyes took in the sights of the children playing with other races, them seeing no difference. Maybe if the children could prove to their parents there was no harm, Narnia might have a chance.

He saw a girl with curly dark brown hair playing with a lynx. Susan popped into his head again. How would he ever be able to fix this kingdom if they kept coming into his head all the time?

Maybe High King Peter had been right: Narnia was better without the Telmarines. (He said that in the movie after the raid on the castle)

It would be too hard to convince all the Telmarines to go to Earth. No one else was willing to leave. All those who were had already left.

Caspian heard distant shouting.

"I told you lot to stay away from him!"

"We were doing nothing wrong!"

"He's my son, I'll decide what's right or wrong for him!"

"But dad, we were having such a great time!"

"But nothing son! These Narnians are not supposed to be on our land!"

Caspian turned a corner and saw the fight going on. There were two Telmarines; a son and a father, both with golden hair; as well as three Narnians; a young centaur, lynx, and an older centaur who was probably the one defending the two youngsters.

"Your land?! Your ancestors invaded _our_ land! You are only here because Narnians allow you to be here! We could easily kick you out!"

"Enough!" Caspian bellowed. "We are trying to achieve peace in Narnia. Your bickering with each other will not help. The war between you two is over, so start acting likes it! Or do I have to put five in the dungeon until you work out your problems?" Caspian asked. He didn't like threatening people, but sometimes it was the only way.

"How can you be taking their side?" the Telmarines father asked.

"I'm not on either of you sides! I'm on the side that will work for peace! If you're not willing to work towards that, then maybe all the Telmarines should go to the other world, willing or not!" Caspian said.

"He's right father. We need to work towards peace. It's the only way this land will survive," the young boy said. Caspian knelt down to eye level with him.

"What's your name?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I'm Nolan," he said.

"Nolan, I thank you for realizing what's happening. You have much wisdom for one your age. Is there anything you would like?" Caspian asked.

"I only want to be able to play with my friends, but daddy won't let me. He's says it's because they don't belong here, but I don't think this land _belongs_ to anyone. It's all of our lands," Nolan said. Caspian was astonished at this, as was the boy's father.

"Nolan, who's been teaching you such nonsense?" his father asked, ready to strike the boy.

"Do not harm him. He speaks in a greater wisdom than you have. This is not Telmarines land, nor Narnia lands. This is a land for the both of us," Caspian said.

"Um, excuse me," the lynx said. Caspian directed his attention towards him.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that Nolan and I can play with each other again?"

"Of course, even if you have to do it in my castle," Caspian said, giving the human father a stern glare. The lynx whooped and ran off with Nolan and the other centaur. The two older adults glared at each other before storming off in different directions.

_This will be a long transformation, _Caspian thought as he headed back towards the castle.

The Pevensie children were at their boarding schools now, the girls at one, the boys at another. Susan and Lucy managed to get along together when they saw each other, but their grades had been slipping, Lucy's falling into the danger of failing zone. She couldn't get her mind off Narnia, nor did she want to.

"Lucy, mom is going to be angry if you don't pull your grades up," Susan told her.

"I don't care about my grades. I want to go back to Narnia and stay there. This world is boring," Lucy pouted.

"You know that you'll go back when the time is right, and no sooner," Susan said. "And until then you need to pull your grades up."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then mom will be quite cross."

"But she won't do anything. She'll yell at me and ground me, but that's all she can do."

"Lucy!" Susan exclaimed. This was all she could say to that. It was true, but to hear it coming from Lucy's mouth was a little intimidating.

"Next time I'm in Narnia, I'm staying there. I won't come back, ever," Lucy said. Susan gave up trying to reason with her.

-End of chapter 1-

I'll at least get to chapter 2 with this, but if I don't get enough reviews I won't continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia.

I think I figured out why that comes twice, but no guaranties.

Kings and Queens Return

Chapter 2

Lucy and Susan were walking to the train station. Today was the day they got to visit Mom with Peter and Edmund, and everyone was looking forward to it. The war was still going on though, so they couldn't stay. All they could do was visit.

Peter had been good about staying out of fights since their last trip to Narnia, but he was glum all the same. His favorite place in the world and he couldn't go back.

Edmund on the other hand wanted to return as soon as possible. He checked everywhere he could think of trying to find a way back.

Meanwhile back in Narnia . . .

Caspian roamed the halls of his castle. Professor Cornelius had gone to see a town doctor, so there wasn't really anybody he could talk to. That meant the only thing- Er, person- on his mind was Susan. The dark brown wave of her hair, her logical reasoning, that smile…

No, he had to stop thinking of her. She wasn't coming back, that was that. Caspian needed to learn to get over that. He would never see Susan again.

Before Caspian even knew where he was, he had opened the door to the professor's room and was looking at the books, but for what? He pulled down a book with four crowns on it- two silver, two gold.

Opening to a random page, Caspian gazed upon the picture of Queen Susan the Gentle on her chair at Cair Paravel. The picture was a little faded, but he still saw the beauty of Susan, forever etched onto the page.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that Caspian never heard the door opening.

"What a pleasant surprise my king," the professor said. Caspian jerked his head up in surprise, but not before the professor had saw the loving look on his face. He walked over and looked at the book in Caspian's hands and saw Queen Susan.

_So he still refused to forget her eh?_

"Hello Professor. I did not expect you to be back so soon. I hope I am not in the way?" Caspian said.

"My King, you are never in the way. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I don't believe there is. If you don't mind my rude behavior, I'm going to go for a stroll around the village and make sure everything is in order," Caspian said.

"A wise idea my king. Ah, how I wish I could go with you, but these old bones of mine forbid it," the Prof. said.

"I understand," Caspian said. He then left and closed the door behind him.

_When will that boy realize she's not coming back? That's all he thinks about is Queen Susan. If only there was a way to get her back. Ah, but to do that would require magic, more than I can supply. Only a full fledged witch would be able to…that's it!_

Susan and Lucy were still a few blocks away from the train station. Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from behind them. People were screaming, police sirens were wailing, and there was a crowd of frenzied people running for their lives.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here!" Susan said. They were easily swept up in the crowd, and it wasn't long before they were separated from each other.

"Susan!"

"Lucy!

The two Pevensie children heard a horse's hooves on the hard road. It was a sound they hadn't heard since they were in Narnia, and for a moment the two of them had stopped running and stood where they were, remembering the other world.

The hoof beats were louder now, and the two Pevensie children saw the horse, a female rider coming right at them. The rider singled Susan out in the crowd and smiled. The horse was aimed at Susan and trotted toward her. Susan didn't know what to do.

"Susan, snap out of it!" Lucy cried. Only then did Susan realize what was going on. She put her arms in front of her to protect herself, but the rider merely grabbed her arms and pulled Susan on the horse along with her.

Lucy ran after the horse as fast as she could. The rider was heading for the train station. The horse jumped the stairs that led down there, Lucy not all that far behind.

Susan was frozen with fear. The rider was heading right for the wall, and didn't show any signs of stopping or slowing. A train was starting to pull in as well, the train that was supposed to take the Pevensie children to visit their mother.

By this time Edmund and Peter had come down the stairs, just in time to see Susan on the back of a horse with a stranger run right through the wall. Lucy was staring at the spot, right next to the edge of the platform. Peter didn't know what was going on, but he did know that Lucy needed to move; NOW. He ran up behind Lucy and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the oncoming train.

"That rider was from Narnia! Susan has been dragged into Narnia!" Lucy cried. The guards were staring at the spot Susan and the mystery rider had disappeared. There was no hole in the wall, nor any horse and two females on the ground. They had simply gone through the wall without going through the wall.

(A/n: in simpler terms, the wall had been a portal back to Narnia the rider and Susan went through)

"Slow down Lu," Peter said. "How do you know that rider was from Narnia?"

"That horse was Dextrier, Caspian's favorite horse. Her clothes were from Narnia. That was some sort of a witch!" Lucy cried. She ran in front of the small space before the train left the station and went through the wall herself while the portal was still open, and so Peter and Edmund had no choice but to follow.

Susan had finally gained enough sense when she went through the wall to realize where she was. Somehow, she who was not supposed to be there was there in Narnia. The rider still had not revealed any information whatsoever, and that was annoying.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I was ordered to do it by the King's counselor," the rider said. The horse still had not stopped, and they were inside the palace running around like made women. With a wave of her hand, the doors in front of the rider opened to reveal the sleeping quarters of Professor Cornelius.

"Ah, Queen Susan, it's a pleasure to see you here in Narnia again. Caspian will be glad of it indeed. I have a plan on how to have you two re-introduced.

-End of chapter 2-

I need to know what you guys think. This is the deciding chapter. If I don't get to 7 reviews I'm not going to continue. (In reality I'm only asking for 5 because I already have 2)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia.

Good news is I got over 7 reviews. Bad news is I still haven't figured out why the disclaimer comes up twice.

Kings and Queens Return

Chapter 3

Caspian was sitting at the dining table, lost in thoughts. He never even realized that there were two place settings too many. Professor Cornelius walked in with a young lady who had silver hair down to her shoulders. Caspian took no notice until she said something.

"And now, my king, reintroducing, Queen Susan the Gentle!" the witch said. Caspian jerked his head up from his food as Susan walked through the doors into the dining hall.

"Hello Caspian. I hope I haven't come at a bad time," Susan said with a smile. Caspian stood up.

"For you, there is no bad time. I thought you said you weren't coming back," Caspian stated, his mind in complete confusion.

"She wasn't _supposed _to come back. That doesn't mean she can't come against her will," the witch said.

"I saw that you wouldn't be able to focus on fixing Narnia without Queen Susan, so I hired Sierra here to bring her back," the professor explained.

Caspian walked over to Susan, not believing what he saw. He wanted to hug her and make sure that she was really there, but something stopped him from walking the last two steps, so Susan came over and hugged him.

"I've missed you Caspian," Susan said.

"I've missed you as well Susan," Caspian said. They let go of each other when the heard a commotion in the hall.

"You lovebirds continue your mushy scene, I'll go see what it was," Sierra said, turning on her heel and walking back out the door. It looked odd to see a woman in trousers like Sierra wore, but Caspian figured it was probably just easier to perform spells in or something of the like.

A few minutes later Sierra came back in with three people levitating in the air behind her. By simply looking where she wanted the threesome to go, which was in front of Caspian, the three went there and landed on the ground.

"You could have been a little more gentle with us witch," a familiar voice said.

"Edmund…!" Susan cried. "And Peter and Lucy too oh this is wonderful!"

"It is an honor to see the Kings and Queens of Old once again," Caspian said.

"You don't have to call us that anymore," Peter said. "You're the King now."

"It's a pleasant habit," Caspian said.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go lie down for awhile," the professor said. He turned around and walked back to his room.

"So who's this?" Lucy asked, referring to Sierra.

"A Sister of the White Witch," Sierra said.

"She's a good witch though, she's the one who brought you here," Caspian said.

"Well that's good, Susan was having a hard time concentrating," Lucy teased.

"Hmm, at least I was able to keep my grades up," Susan retorted.

"Well I'm staying here, so my grades don't matter anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

"I've made up my mind that next we came to Narnia I was going to stay here. I'd much rather be here in Narnia than home," Lucy said.

"What would Mom say?" Susan said. Caspian just stood silently, watching the family bicker. It went on for awhile, but Lucy was firm with her decision.

At the end of the fight, Lucy had won. And it didn't sound like that bad of an idea to Susan, who had mainly just been trying to talk herself out of it.

-End of Chapter 3-

There you go. I apologize again for the delayed update and I hope to update again soon. I'm not making any promises though. Review please and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia

Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia.

I'm sorry it has taken me so long just to get this out, but I am flat out of ideas.

I have no creative spark for this story, so I'm going to end it here.

Kings and Queens return

Chapter 4

Caspian had shown the Pevensie children to their new rooms. Susan's was of course right next to his.

Life in Narnia went on as normal. With Sierra around it made handling arguments that much easier, and it was a piece of cake with the Kings and queens of olds wisdom.

Peace and tranquility between the Narnians and Telmarines was finally achieved a few months later.

They all lived happily ever after in Narnia, never to return to Earth.

End of Kings and Queens Return.

I know that you all hate me for multiple reasons, but I'm sorry. I thought I could get a real plot line going, but I was wrong.


End file.
